


Mentor's Orders

by Copperlicious



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Dom!Cell, Dragon Ball Xenoverse, Dub-Con but Reader enjoys herself, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, Power Dynamics, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation, sub!Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:20:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24996007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Copperlicious/pseuds/Copperlicious
Summary: You missed your scheduled training session and Cell isn't too happy about that.Dub-Con. Rated Non-Con just in case.
Relationships: Cell (Dragon Ball)/Reader, Cell (Dragon Ball)/You
Comments: 8
Kudos: 138





	Mentor's Orders

**Author's Note:**

> I recently discovered I have a thing for the bug daddy.

Cell had recently accepted you as his student. 

You had been so excited to start your lessons with him. He had a reputation for being hard on his pupils, but he was also said to be one hell of a teacher. You were more than ready to up your fighting game.

You had started preparing a week ahead. You amped up your warm-ups and stretches, sparred with anyone who was available and revisited your favorite instructors to hone your techniques. You wanted to be in top condition for your first lesson. 

You even bought a brand new pair of leggings and a sports bra to raise your confidence. 

And it all started out great. Just during your first few lessons you had seen progress with your form and begun to learn a new technique. Despite his huge ego, unnecessary insults and colorful list of derogatory terms for the human race, you found his teaching to be incredibly helpful. Everything was going smoothly.

Until you realized you started to want him. You wanted him _badly_.

That definitely wasn't your intention, you hadn't really thought about him in that way before. You weren't even sure how the hell things would work with him. And it wasn't like he was a fun guy to be around.

But when you saw, and _felt_ , the way he fought, so focused, assertive, handling you so confidently… in time it had made your thoughts wander. 

You couldn't say that your arousal didn't distract you during your training. Cell had a way of bringing your kinks to the surface, and his physique wasn't bad to look at either. You often found yourself fantasizing about your spars ending in rather inappropriate scenarios.

You were thankful he hadn't noticed, your embarrassing secret was fortunately still just that. A secret.

Or so you thought.

Cell hadn't regarded you as anything special when you first asked him to teach you. He saw you as just another human idiotic enough to think they could keep up with him. 

If it were up to him, he would omit teaching your pathetic race altogether. No human in this god forsaken establishment had ever reached his standards. It was rare enough for any of the other races. 

But, as it was, it was his job as the perfect being to make you even a little better. 

You had performed adequately during his test, and continued at an average pace after. You weren't especially memorable, blending in with his other students. 

Until you caught his attention. 

At first he noticed your lack of focus a month into your training. You suddenly avoided eye contact with him and your defensive maneuvers were getting worse. He had deemed it as nervousness, perhaps fear, a rare, but possible response to his increasingly tough teaching methods at this level.

But then he picked up on something else. 

You were sparring at his arena one evening. He had you in a choke hold against one of the pillars. The noise you had made when you struggled for air wasn't one of despair. Oh no, it was something else _entirely_. It lasted only for a second, but it was enough to shock him.

He considered he was just imagining it until you cried out similar sounds in other instances during a span of multiple training sessions. 

He confirmed his suspicions when he purposefully pulled your hair and threw you on the ground. He could also hear your pulse quicken and see a slightly deeper blush than one of simple exertion. 

You amused him. Your attempts to hide your inclinations were rather cute. He started looking forward to your lessons. 

This continued on for a while. 

It got to the point where your bedtime routine included, almost without exception, an hour of private, quality time with your fingers accompanied by vivid images of him. 

You were still determined to keep this to yourself, the thought of him finding out utterly mortifying.

And today would be your next day of training with him and you would once again try your hardest to keep your composure. Or at least that was the plan before you checked the time.

You were supposed to take a written combat strategy exam in the morning, have lunch and then meet Cell at the usual place in the mountains. But as luck would have it, you had accidentally set your alarm to ring a couple hours too late. 

In a panic, you shot out of bed, got dressed and ran to the academy. You begged them to let you take the afternoon exam instead and to your fortune, they agreed. 

Unsurprisingly, you failed it anyway. As of late, you'd been a bit too... _distracted_ to study.

Looking over your test in disappointment, you walked along the recreation district intending to buy a drink to soothe your mind and wallow in self-pity.

You cursed your alarm, your slowness and how you hadn't been able to receive your flying license yet. You couldn't even afford a hover vehicle, because you spent everything you earned on other, admittedly often useless, stuff. You'd have to work extra patrols asap.

"Hey girl, everything ok? You look kinda' down." 

You looked up to see your friends Taffy and Diadra smiling at you.

"Hey guys." You gave them a small, half-hearted smile of your own. "I'm fine, just having a bad day." You sighed. "I was late for my exam this morning, so I had to make it up just now. Missed training because of it and it didn't even go too well." 

Taffy put a hand on your shoulder giving you a sympathetic look. "Oh sweetie, sounds like you're in need for some relaxation. When's the last time you had a day off?" 

Your nervous laugh answered for you.

"How about we go buy some snacks, grab a little wine and go to my place for a movie?" Diadra chimed in. "We just finished our patrol so we have the rest of the night off." She nudged you with an elbow. "I'm also dying to tell you about this hottie I met yesterday." 

Your smile reached your eyes this time. "You know, that sounds amazing. I'm in." 

You beamed at each other, about to leave for the shop. But then you saw your friends look up and behind you, their smiles turning serious. 

You heard someone clear their throat. You stiffened, clutching your paper tighter. The voice was all too familiar.

You slowly turned around.

"H-hey, Cell. What's up?" 

_Shit._ _You forgot to cancel your time with him._

He did _not_ look happy.

"I was wondering if my pupil could spare a moment of her time." He narrowed his eyes at you. " _In private._ "

You gulped. 

You glanced at your friends, who looked very ready to leave. They weren't fans of his, preferring to be taught by… nicer instructors, for a lack of a better word. You turned back to him.

"S-sure. I'll see you guys later, ok? Rain check on the wine?" You gave them a small wave. 

"Yeah, ok," they said in unison, scurrying away. 

Cell watched them leave, then his gaze settled back on you.

"Follow me."

He turned to go. You hurried after him, wondering where he was leading you. You mentally prepared for the chewing out you were about to get. You had to admit, your behaviour today was beyond unprofessional. You’d be pissed too. 

You walked through several districts in silence, finally stopping behind a rural building. 

He certainly wasn't kidding about the 'in private' part.

You had never met him outside the mountains or training grounds. The location was more than enough to get your imagination going. But this was a serious matter, you needed to focus.

"Now then, my _precious_ student,"

He turned to look at you sternly, arms crossed.

"I'm honored you would grace me with your presence today. And to think for it to happen, all I had to do was ask. I suppose you have something more important to take care of. Especially if there's _wine_ involved." 

His sardonic tone was laced with disapproval. It made you uneasy. Nothing good usually followed it.

You quickly started talking, desperate to explain yourself.

"I'm so, _so_ sorry about today. I know we were supposed to train and all, but I overslept and missed my morning exam because of that, so I had to take the make up exam which happened to be at the same time as the lesson and I don't have my flying license yet, so I didn't have the time to cancel with you and then I met my friends and we started making plans and I-"

He rolled his eyes at your rambling and sighed, not actually interested in the excuses you had to give him. He was here for another reason.

Fortunately, he knew just the thing to shut you up.

"You want me to fuck you, don't you?"

You stopped talking.

You stared at him with wide eyes, frozen. Your mouth hung open in disbelief. Your words stuck to your throat.

" _E-… e-excuse me_?" you managed to squeak. Terror wrecked your nerves.

He smirked at you. 

"Oh please, don't even try to deny it." He lowered his hands on his hips.

"You think I haven't noticed your wanton behavior? Your lack of concentration, your ever quickening pulse, the crude, though admittedly, _distracting_ sounds you make during our training." 

You turned scarlet. He took a step closer to you, making you back into a wall. 

"Not to mention the way you blush like a schoolgirl around me, just like you are now."

He was now just a step away from you. You had to look up to meet his eyes. 

Your heart hammered against your chest.

"I-I uh-"

"But nevermind that. What I _am_ extremely curious about is, what is it about me that gets you so excited like this? Don't get me wrong, I am well aware of my perfection. It's not the fact that you find me attractive that surprises me."

His eyes trailed down your body. You wrapped your hands around you to hide yourself.

"It's that a human, especially one as small in size as you, would dare to entertain the idea of getting physical with me. Even most individuals of other races are hesitant to think about it, let alone approach me with such matters. And I can say from experience that their bodies are definitely more… durable."

You shivered, letting the insinuation of his words sink in. 

"Well, I-I…"

He looked at you expectantly. You looked at the ground and blushed even more.

"I-it's not like I thought about anything specific. How would I know how things work with you anyway." 

That first part was definitely a lie. He chuckled a bit, as if he knew that too. 

He waited for you to continue.

You would need to be vague. Your secret might be out, but he didn't need to know just _how_ deplorable you were.

"I guess, it’s mainly your strength?" You looked up at him, hoping that would be enough. You waited for a reaction, but he just stared at you. 

"My strength."

You blinked. He wasn't buying it. 

"Yup..?"

He raised an eyebrow, grinning at you.

"Well there definitely isn't a shortage of strong fighters here. Are you saying you're this interested in all of them? Never thought you’d be the type." 

Your breath hitched. Crap, you walked right into that one. 

"N-No… not really."

He looked down at you, amused. "By all means, explain then."

Fidgeting nervously, you tried to think of what to say. 

"Well…" you stalled. He waited patiently, his grin seeming to grow every second. 

"I guess it's also a combination of other things. Like confidence and smarts... "

He leaned closer, looking smug. 

"And?"

"And…"

At first your mind was throwing a blank, not giving you any more generic qualities you actually did fawn over. 

But then you realized he was trying to get you to admit to something. The bastard was just teasing you, wasn't he? 

In that case, he could just keep guessing. Why did you have to tell him anything anyway? He clearly wouldn’t be interested in a 'pathetic human' like you.

You took a confident stance and looked at him straight in the eye.

"And actually," you said in defiance. " I think it's none of your business. As a matter of fact, I think this whole conversation is very inappropriate, so I'd like to go. Now, if you'll excuse me, my _wine_ awaits." 

If he thought he could just mock and laugh at you like this, he was wrong. You boldly turned to the side, intending to leave the conversation.

His smile dropped and he scoffed, unimpressed. 

"I see."

Faster than you could react, he pulled you back against the wall by your shoulder.

"Well, my dear, you know what I think?" 

_Oh boy._

He lowered himself to speak into your ear. You cowered, reflexively leaning away from him. 

"I think you made it my business when you made your needs so _painfully_ obvious to me." 

He brought his hand up to softly caress your neck. You were ready to melt into the ground from embarrassment. 

"But sure, I'll let you keep your little thoughts to yourself for now. But if you think you're going anywhere without my permission, you're sorely mistaken."

His hand wrapped lightly around your throat. The feeling of his fingers there made you stiffen.

You realized he definitely wasn't just joking around anymore.

"And you want to talk about 'inappropriate', hm? The _nerve_ you have, fooling around during my lessons, even distracting _me_ when I give you my valuable time to try and teach you." 

You could swear his nails seemed sharper than normal.

He paused for a moment, still just barely touching your skin. You didn't dare move. 

He watched you with intense focus.

"Still, to think a seemingly innocent thing like you would have such peculiar tastes," He gave your throat a firm squeeze. You mewled. "so thrilled by the rather harsh and painful methods I favor."

You had to interject. "W-wait, it's not like I get off on pain or any-"

He pressed harder on your throat, cutting you off. He gave a little laugh.

"You misunderstood me, my dear. Having observed you during our time together, it's clear it's not the pain you're after." 

He eased the pressure just enough to let you breathe as he yanked your test paper from your hand.

"No, you want to be _controlled_. The pain just happens to sometimes enhance that sentiment."

You looked at him in shock, horrified how he had figured you out so well. And you thought you'd been so discreet.

"Now then." He glimpsed at your paper. 

"Failing your exams, not being present for your lesson, _wasting my time._ " 

He straightened himself, moving his hand from your throat to your chin, forcing you to look up at him. 

"I think I have a fitting punishment in mind for you." 

Dread settled in your stomach.

" _W-what?"_

He incinerated the paper with ki, letting the ashes scatter around your feet. He took a hold of your thighs and lifted you against the wall, making you grip his shoulders with a yelp. Your legs wrapped around him.

"Don't worry, I'll try not to hurt you _too_ much."

You gaped at him, your mind going into overdrive.

You felt a dip in your stomach. The next thing you knew you were in _your_ apartment. 

He shoved you against the wall, already pushing his hand into your leggings.

You were shocked, a deep blush covering your cheeks. This was basically what you had fantasized about for the past weeks, but now that it was happening, you had a hard time wrapping your head around it. 

You felt him rub against you through your panties, which made you grab his wrist with your hand. This was happening way too fast.

Moving the cloth to the side, he stroked your slit with two fingers, feeling your wetness. He made an appreciative sound, pleased at how ready you already were for him. 

Your grip on his shoulder and wrist tightened.

He pushed the fingers in you, making you cry out as your head pressed against the wall. You whined at the friction as he moved back and forth. With every motion, his palm rubbed torturously on your clit, eliciting small whimpers from you. Your breathing slowly turned heavier.

He watched you intensely, the noises you made exciting him. 

You lifted your hips on instinct, grinding on his hand. Yours had moved away from his wrist back to his shoulder, your head now resting on his neck. You pulled yourself closer to him, wanting to feel _more_. 

He loved your desperate sighs in his ear.

Suddenly he pulled his fingers out of you, leaving you feeling empty. To your confusion, he set you on your feet. But then you glanced down and saw him stroke his length.

You had only a moment to register what it looked like before he turned you around to face the wall again. He roughly groped your ass before giving it a hard slap, still stroking himself.

"H-hey!" 

He laughed and yanked your sports bra off you, throwing it on the floor. Wrapping an arm around your waist, he lifted you up and bent you forward. His other hand came to hold your chest to support your weight. You could feel his cock rubbing the back of your thigh. 

You were surprised he actually had a dick. But he wasn't kidding when he implied that your small size could be a concern.

You were wondering if you should back out before things got out of hand. He wasn't exactly the gentle type.

"Cell?" 

He positioned you to lean against the wall, his head hovering above yours. Your hands came up in front of you for support. 

"Yes?" he replied casually. 

"I'm not sure if I'm ready for this. If I'm being honest, I'm not sure if my body will _ever_ be prepared enough. If you know what I mean?" 

You tried to look up at him, but you were both too close together. 

"I am well aware, my dear. You do remember what I said earlier, don't you?" 

He forced your leggings down with one swift motion, dragging your panties down with them. 

Your heart skipped a beat.

"What kind of punishment would this be if you didn't learn something from it?" 

"Are you _serious?_ " you asked in panic. 

"Oh, relax. I meant it when I said it will be tough for you, but it'll feel better soon enough." He ground his hips against you for emphasis, making you squeak. 

Before you could protest further, he lifted one of your legs by your thigh and moved his other hand to position the tip of his cock against your entrance. 

Despite your dread, you couldn't ignore the spark of excitement you felt. Wasn’t this exactly what you wanted?

He gave an experimental push with his hips. Your breath hitched. 

As he slowly added more force to his thrusts, you could feel yourself begin to stretch for him. His hand returned to support your waist and chest, as your body rocked in response to his movements.

You let out little whimpers of pain with every push, but you found yourself liking it. You lowered your hand to rub your clit, transforming the painful stretch into an intense mix of pleasure and heat.

He soon picked up on your enjoyment, surprised by it. He tried thrusting with more strength, smirking as he heard you unexpectedly cry out in pleasure. It seems he found himself quite the little masochist.

"I'm impressed. It seems I'll be able to enjoy this a lot more than I first thought." He kneaded your breast, making you mewl. Your wetness now allowed him to move easier. 

He lowered his head next to yours and took an earlobe between his teeth and sucked. The hand on your breast pinched a nipple. You trembled from his touches. 

Then he hit your center. He groaned in pleasure, doing it again more forcefully. You inhaled sharply at the pain, the hand on your clit shooting up against the wall to support you. As he kept thrusting to push even deeper, you realized he wasn't even all the way in yet. 

Your eyes watered at the overwhelming pressure, his size getting to be too much. 

You felt a dip in your stomach again. This time you appeared in your living room, right in front of your leather armchair. 

Still inside you, he lowered you on the seat so your front was pushed against the cushion and your knees rested on the armrest behind you. Your body was grateful for the more comfortable position, your leg getting to rest rather than hang in the air. 

He pressed himself to your back and pulled your body closer. You felt his fingers twine in your hair and softly caress your scalp. Then he roughly pulled on it and brought his other hand on your throat. 

Using your body as leverage, he started thrusting in a punishing pace, making your back arch. You let out sharp cries as you felt him hit your core with every snap of his hips. Trying to find something to hold on to, your hands gripped the hand on your throat.

His firm hold made you feel weak and light-headed. The way he used you sent heat down to your abdomen, making it tighten. You could feel your orgasm building, but you needed more.

Cell was distracted, losing himself in the feel of your tight, wet heat, before he noticed your hand desperately trying to reach between your legs. He chuckled. 

"Trying to pleasure yourself again, hm?" The treble of his smooth, low voice traveled straight to your core. "You're close, aren't you?" His violent thrusts made you keen continuously, not giving you a chance to reply.

The hand pulling your hair released you and he moved to press two fingers on your clit. "This should do it." 

He tightened his hold on the sides of your throat, cutting your air off. Then you felt his ki between your legs, vibrating intensely. You tensed up. Your strained sobs were getting louder, the new pleasurable sensations almost too much at once. His every thrust brought you closer, brushing a delicious spot inside you. The lack of air made you feel faint, intensifying your pleasure with every passing second. 

The tension in you reached higher and higher, until finally in a delicious burst of ecstacy, you went over the edge. Your orgasm crashed down on you, making you tremble and sob as pleasure rocked your core.

You could hear Cell's groans above you getting louder and his thrusts more forceful. The hand around your throat let go, moving in front of you to support his weight. You whimpered between sharp pants, still riding out your orgasm. 

The hand on your clit moved to harshly grip your hip. "That's it...almost there, you can take it." His thrusts sped up, making you cry out. As your orgasm eased out, you felt his hips slam into you. 

He moaned loudly, chuckling victoriously between thrusts. He slowed down and pressed deep into you every time your hips connected, savoring the feeling of being buried inside you. You shivered from the fullness, scraping the leather of the chair with your nails.

He petted your hip in approval. "Good girl."

He picked up the pace again. You let out tiny sobs from overstimulation. Your back arched in desperation, as you tried to get away from the sensations.

He kept thrusting.

"I'm still amazed how you actually thought you were fooling me. Trying to act so nonchalant, all the while behaving like a bitch in heat."

You whined in protest. You did not want to hear about that anymore.

"No wonder, look at how you're taking my cock so eagerly. Maybe we should skip your training entirely and I'll just fuck you instead? You are performing better now than you did during our spars, after all." He grinned sadistically.

You were getting sick of his teasing.

You elbowed his chest. "Ugh, can you not right now?" You tried to pull yourself off him, but he pulled you back, slamming into you.

He groaned deeply, then laughed.

"You're adorable, you know that?" 

You felt the familiar dip and you landed on your stomach on your bed. He took your shoes and leggings off, tossing them on the floor. 

"On your knees."

He lifted you on all fours while he stood next to the edge of the bed. He positioned his cock to your entrance and pushed all the way back in with a single thrust. You inhaled sharply, the stretch making you realize how sore you already were.

He resumed his pounding, pulling you to meet his hips. You moaned lazily, going along with his motions. 

Soon one of his hands started to wander. He cupped your breast, brushing his thumb across your nipple. He slid down along the curve of your waist, stopping only to caress your hip, making you shiver at the light touch. Then he continued down, feeling the roundness of your ass before giving it a firm squeeze.

When you felt his thumb pressing experimentally on your other hole, you snapped to glare up at him over your shoulder. 

"Hell. No."

His eyes glinted mischievously. 

"No?" He did it again. 

You tried to pull away from him in anger, but the hand on your hip kept you right where you were. You clutched the sheets under you.

"I swear to god, if you put _anything_ in there, I will fucking _castrate_ you." 

His expression morphed into delighted surprise before he burst out laughing, pausing his thrusts. You looked back at him, annoyed.

He soon started moving his hips again. "As much as I would like to see you attempt to go through with that threat, I have a hard time believing you could stop me at all, were I to do so." 

He leaned over you. Bringing his hands to your chest, he massaged your breasts and pinched a nipple. You tried to keep your angry composure, but his touches made it difficult.

"But perhaps we'll try it next time, hm?" He sped up his thrusts, pulling you to meet them while still gripping your breasts, making you mewl.

He started violently pounding your center, enjoying the tightness your small body provided, the friction and slick heat almost making him lose control. The sobs you cried out for him were tempting, making him want to wreck you. But he didn’t want to break you, at least not yet. 

He moved his hands back to your hips. He pulled entirely out of you and slammed back in, making you cry out loudly. He did it again, relishing your reaction. And again. He then continued his relentless pounding as you caught your breath. He was thoroughly indulging in you.

Your body was at its limit, sore, tired and overstimulated. Sweat coated your skin.

Cell unsurprisingly had amazing endurance and at this rate he would continue all night, which you were not prepared for. You figured that even in his uniqueness, he is still a man, a man with a huge ego, no less. Maybe if you begged for him...

"Cell, _please…_ " 

He groaned in approval. 

"Yes?" His pleased sounds urged you to continue. 

"Please. I want you to come. I want to feel you." 

He growled, your needy voice enticing him to thrust harder, your moans heating his desire. A spark of pleasure ignited in you. 

"I want you to fill me, to feel you come deep inside me. Please."

His groans were getting louder. It was getting hard for you to talk. 

“P-please, Cell. Fuck me. H-harder. _Faster_.”

The force of his thrusts were now almost too much for you. Your control was faltering.

"Oh, _fu-uck_! Ah, Cell, p-please, _please_."

He kept slamming into you before finally giving one last forceful thrust, groaning low as he held your hips against him in a bruising grip, releasing inside you. 

You panted in exhaustion as he caressed the small of your back, a smug smile on his lips. You bowed down to let your arms rest and smoothed back your hair.

He followed you down, pressing his face in the nape of your neck. "Quite a dirty mouth you have there, never guessed you had it in you." You swatted at his head, still catching your breath.

Laughing, he gave your earlobe one last tug with his teeth before straightening back up.

He pulled out of you. He watched in satisfaction as his seed dripped from your entrance and down the back of your thighs. The sight was arousing enough to get him ready for a second round, but he decided against it. You would need to build more endurance first.

The second he let go of your hips, your legs fell on the bed. You turned to your side and hugged your sheets to you, finding relief in their coolness. 

You yawned, feeling amazingly and thoroughly fucked.

He smiled deviously at you. "I'll see you tomorrow evening for our next session then."

You sat up, shocked. " _What?_ "

You winced when your body protested the action.

"As your mentor, I require we continue handling your urges for as long as I see fit." He smirked sadistically at your stunned expression. "We'll need to keep you focused, now don't we?" 

With that he was gone.

You collapsed on your bed with a groan of frustration. You’d need to call Taffy first thing in the morning to loan a couple zeni. 

Senzu beans were damn expensive.


End file.
